Жертва со вкусом инея
by PrinceBlya
Summary: поцелуй и иней.


Название: Жертва со вкусом инея.

Автор: stupid stump

Бета: Amaryllis

Пары/Персонажи: Гриммджо/ Улькиорра

Рейтинг:PG-13

Жанр: Vignette, Slash

Статус: Закончено

Дисклеймер: ненене, мое тока поцелуи и иней.

Предупреждение: Делать нечего было…

От автора: Мысли были, выложил, но так себе. В общем, бывало и получше. На БП главное лежит, на фикнет лежит, а тут не лежит. Нипоряяядоок XD

Длинные тонкие пальцы касаются темных дорожек, «дорожек слез», мраморная кожа оказалась немного шероховатой и холодной. Как он и предполагал.

Его чертовски бесило это лицо, такое нечеловеческое, и такое манящее. Особенно эти сухие слезы. Но почему темные? Так явно выделены, словно показывают, что он несчастен. Наверное, когда он был человеком, так оно и было, и, возможно, эти слезы – отпечаток его прошлого. А может это – состояние его души.

Его бесило это скептическое, спокойное выражение лица. Бесило, но он не показывал виду. До сих пор он молчал, старался избегать, не выделять, не показывать. Интерес к этим слезам просто раздражал, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Бесился, убегал, срывался на других. Но к нему не приближался и не подпускал себя. Он пытался закрыть свою душу. Смешно.

Да, он громко смеялся, когда думал над этим. Душу? Разве у него есть душа? У него – арранкара, одного из Эспады? Да не смешите!

Но все же, такие мысли посещали его неоднократно. Это просто выбивало из колеи. Он ненавидел думать о нем – стоило только прокрасться маленькой мысли, и она разрасталась до гигантских размеров, вытесняя всё остальное.

Тишину комнаты огласил порывистый вздох.

Все чаще и чаще ему хотелось опробовать эти сухие слезы. Зубы сводило от боли, пальцы перетирались сухим шелестом. Сам того не замечая, он часто начал делать то, чего раньше за ним не наблюдалось. Он просто не мог себя сдержать. Точнее сдерживал, но его жесты все равно выдавали, что что-то не так. И так день за днем, ночь за ночью. Пока его терпению не пришел конец.

Он шел по коридорам, освещенным факелами, потрескивающими в тишине и отбрасывающими тени на стены. Целенаправленно, смело, не боясь преград, он ступал по холодным плитам; уже давно сбился со счета, сколько же он сделал шагов. Но когда цель была уже близко, он заметно замедлился: шаг стал более тихий, осторожный. Он понимал, что это не скроет его – он среди своих, арранкаров, и каждый чует друг друга за милю… Но инстинкты хищника сработали в самый неподходящий момент.

Комната. Темно, словно выкололи глаза, и только одно место освещалось лунной дорожкой из окна… Впрочем такое было в каждой комнате. Эта однообразность наводила скуку.

Гриммджо приблизился к постели – на ней безмятежно лежал тот, только мысли о ком приводили в замешательство. Присел на кровать, и та предательски скрипнула, тихо-тихо, но даже это уже могло его разбудить. Опираясь на правую ладонь прямо над его плечом, наклонился над спящим. Он правда спит?

Пальцы свободной руки прочертили дорожку, ведущую от глаз до самых линий скул. Кожа была сухой, холодной, но бархатистой и гладкой. Эти простые движения привели его в трепетный восторг. Он нагнулся к самому лицу и провел языком линию от скул до начала его слез. Как пальцами, только наоборот. Вкус его слез, он был обычным. Его кожа отдавала чем-то морозным, словно иней на языке. Ему показалось, что он попробовал снег, вдохнул морозный воздух.

Улькиорра был холоден как лед. Его веки дрогнули и слегка приоткрылись. Глаза дикой кошки встретились с двумя прозрачно-зелеными ледяными кристаллами. Он не спал, как Джагерджек и думал.

Улькиорра молчал, а Гриммджо не знал, что сказать. Его влекло к этому арранкару, он хотел его и не мог более остановиться. Он коснулся его губ, таких же холодных, как его слезы, словно неживых. Но это и манило. Гриммджо был зверем, его манило к своим жертва. Улькиорра был одной из них.

И его жертва не возражала – Шиффер не отталкивал его. И Гриммджо не стал медлить. Он не любил терпеть, его это чертовски раздражало.

Тихий рык потонул в поцелуе, тая на холодных губах. Он властвовал, и Улькиорра подчинялся.

И уже было неважно: то, что тот позволил ему это, то, что он сходил с ума от собственных мыслей. Он был готов ступить дальше, лишь бы избавиться от этой жестокой игры его сознания.

Гриммджо – дикая кошка, хищник, и как только его жертва будет сломлена – она ему надоест. Оба понимали это, и так и не сказали не слова.

Наслаждаясь объятиями друг друга, задыхаясь от собственных поцелуев, арранкары улыбались: хищно и печально, и в глазах обоих читалось вожделение.[/MORE]


End file.
